


Did you just purr?

by loveknowsnoboundaries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, hybrid!louis, i just wrote this because hybrid louis gives me a lots of feels, the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveknowsnoboundaries/pseuds/loveknowsnoboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smutty smut yay</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cats are beautiful, with that sparkle in their eyes when they got caught on the street, and they just run away, their soft, furry, reddish tail swirling around them. Louis liked cats, he liked to think that he was like them, he always loved to pretend he could run away in the wood that grew near his oprhanage, but he couldn't.  Hybrid children are different, they can't do what other children do. Louis was left in the local orphanage at the mere age of three years, he could remember nothing about his parents or his family, admitting if he ever had had one. He's passed his first five years in the orphanage thinking that everyone in there had a  _tail_ like he did. But growning, he started to comprehend he was different from the other children, they didn't have a tail sticking out from their lower back, and their ears were placed on the sides of their heads and not on the top of it, and they weren't hairy as Louis'. But as long as he was a small child, he thought that there was nothing wrong with being a bit different, despite the things Mrs. Duvall, his foster mother, told him. Louis was now sixteen, kids in the orphanage started to become less day by day, being adopted by loving families that couldn't have babies, but no one ever asked for Louis. He just stood in his room, looking at its dirty ceiling, thinking that somebody would surely come and pick him one day. He told himself so mostly because the thought of being left alone in the street firghtened him to death. A strong tug on his tail awakened him from his apparent slumber he had fallen in a few moments ago.

"Wake up, pussy, you have to clean the room up because they're going to pick me up in less than half an hour and this place has to be perfect." Daniel, his "roommate", spoke, sprawling himself on his bed. Louis slowly got up from his creaky bed, and started to collect Daniel's stuff from the floor and putting them in place. Someone hit him from behind, making Louis and all the things he picked up fall newly on the floor. "Look what you did." Daniel said, kicking Louis' back, who cried out slightly, but quickly got up and grabbed all the things again, the placed them nearly Daniel's suitcase. 

"I'm sorry, but you hit me and I fell, that wasn't my fault." Louis whispered, not knowing where all of that courage has came from. He was taught to never reply when someone got disappointed by something he did. 

"What did you just do?" Daniel hissed, already rising his fist.

"Dan, Mrs. Duvall wants you downstairs, he said you have to take your luggage with you!" A girly voice yelled from downstairs and Louis sighed in relief. 

"You lucky bastard." Daniel whispered, before closing his suitcase and kicking it until it fell from the stairs, the kid looking at it with a strange smirk on his face. "Goodbye, pussy. I won't miss you at all." 

Louis slid along the grey wall of his room and closed his eyes, his tail tangling between his sickly thin thighs. He was one of the few kids who still were in the orphanage, but Louis knew he would be alone soon, Mrs. Duvall hasn't found a family willing to adopt him. He hugged his knees, untangling his tail from between them and letting it swirl around his ankles. Despite the fact he absolutely didn't want to go out there all by himself, Louis was extremely excited because his seventeenth birthday was approaching and then, he just had to wait another year before he could leave that place, being now an adult. He slightly smiled at the thought and absently started to put his things into a small bag; he hadn't got much, so it was half empty. He didn't know why he did so, he was going anywhere before two years, but it had to be a symbolic gesture, in a certain way.

"Get up, Louis." Louis winced, and turned to the door, facing an unusually calm Mrs. Duvall. "Someone wants to see you." Louis began to wag his tail in excitement and smiled widely.

"Someone wants to see me?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"You heard me, now get ready and dress up in a decent outfit before coming downstairs or, I swear, I'll kick that man out of here." She said sternly before leaving the room. Louis squealed and strightened his clothes, put on his only pair of shoes and ran downstairs, stopping in front of the big mirror in the middle of the hallway: he adjusted his hair as best as he could and clipped his ears, trying to hide his tail by putting it into his jeans, too big for his tiny body. He slowly walked to the room where usually the families waited for the boy or the girl they wanted to adopt. He entered the small room and sat on the wooden chair, in front of a large table, placed in the middle of the room. That was the first time for Louis and being there made his stomach clench. Will this 'man' Mrs. Duvall told him about, be good? Will he treat Louis like he's some kind of a monster?

"Louis, sweetie, you're already here." Mrs. Duvall said, and Louis really wanted to ask her where that 'sweetie' came from, but he held his tongue and nodded. "He's the man I told you about, honey." Louis turned himself so he was facing the door, carefully not showning his tail for any reasons: a tall boy was standing on the edge of the door, his hands in his pockets and a small smile painted on his pink lips. His green eyes were litterally shining and his chocolate curly hair werepulled back by a headband. Louis stood there, his mouth parted, unable to speak. 

"Hello, Louis." He had a deep, languid and extremely calming voice. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

"I'll leave you two alone so you can introduce yourselves." Mrs. Duvall faked a smile, then whispered so just Louis could hear her. "Fuck this all up, and I assure you this will be the first and the last person that comes for you." She smiled again, exiting the room, and leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"I'm sorry. I'm Louis, my pleasure." Louis almost whispered, but Harry heard him anyway.

"No need to be sorry, Lou. Can I call you Lou?" Louis smiled slightly and nodded, and Harry dimpled smile showed. "Where... where are your ears, Lou?"

Louis' breath hitched and his small smile dropped from his lips. What was he supposed to do, now?

"I-I don't... have them." Louis just wanted to bang his head on the table until he would pass out.

"You don't have them?" Harry laughed, but he wasn't making fun of him, he was just laughing because that strange kid has just admitted he hasn't got ears. "Do you clip them, something like that? Or are they just hiding in between that messy cloud that your hair is?" Louis' cheeks flushed and he slowly nodded. "Are they hiding somewhere?"

Louis shook his head no.

"Why do you clip your ears then?" 

"You won't adopt me if you know why I clip my ears." Louis said, looking at his tail tangled between his legs, under the table.

"I'm not changing my mind about adopting you, whether your ears are normal or not." Harry smiled, and reached Louis' small had with his own. The boy took a deep breath and carefully unclipped his ears, that arose immediately on the top of Louis' head. "Oh God." Harry whispered, and Louis felt his eyes watering. 

"Don't be scared, I'm calling Mrs. Duvall and I'll tell her you don't w-" 

"Can I touch them?" Harry asked, and Louis stood still, raising an eyebrow. But he was quickly kneeling next to Harry, his head at the right height for Harry to gently caress his ears. Louis silently purred, but immediately slapped an hand on his mouth, eyes widening. "Did-did you just purr?" Louis nodded slowly, looking sheepishly at the floor. Harry softly rubbed Louis' furry ears, making him purr again and again. Harry smiled and his heart melt when Louis' thick tail appeared from behind his back, wagging. Louis relaxed and propped his chin onto Harry's thigh, closing his eyes and smiling slighlty. "Would you like to come and live with me, kitten?" Harry asked, lifting Louis' chin up with his index finger. Louis nodded frantically and Harry smiled really, really big, Louis thought his jaw would break. 

Harry got up from his chair and hugged Louis, before heading out the room to Mrs. Duvall's office to do all the paperwork for the adoption. Louis sat on a chair and ran his hands through his messy hair and huffed out an incredulous laugh. He was being adopted after  _thirteen years._ Plus, this Harry guy was incredibly charming and, fuck, he even made him _purr._

"So, I guess everything's gone the right way." Mrs. Duvall said, that annoingly fake smile still plastered on her face. "I hope you'll be fine with each other, let me hug you, Louis." Louis' eyes widened and his eyebrow raised without even Louis to notice it. The boy walked toward her, hugging her for less than five seconds before letting go. She reluctantly patted Louis' shoulder before pushing him aside, and handind him his small suitcase. She conduced them to the door and lazily waved at them before Harry coudl shut his car's door close. 

Louis' new life was starting that day.


	2. Chapter 2

"And here, - Harry pointed to a big room. - this is your room, Lou." Louis slowly put his bag on the floor and looked up to Harry, like he was asking his permission to enter the room. Harry caressed his back and gently pushed him into his room: there was a king-sized bed, surely the biggest bed Louis's ever seen, a big window located on the wall opposite them, white, short curtains covering it, a TV with a lot of DVDs underneath it.

"This place's huge." Louis whispered, brushing his fingers along the soft duvet on his new bed. He heard Harry's sweet, low chuckle and turned around to face him. "Thank you, Harry."

"No need to say thanks, Lou, I wanted you to feel at ease as much as possible in your new home. If you're not too tired we can go shopping, because you really need new clothes." Harry said, litterally disappearing into his closet, and reappearing with a pair of black skinnies and a grey sweater. "I bet you're freezing in those shorts, so put these on, I'll wait for you downstairs, take all the time you need, we have the whole day." He slowly walked toward Louis and hugged him, placing a small kiss on the boy's temple. "Welcome home, Lou."

\---------------------------

Louis rolled the hem of the skinnies Harry gave him a bit on his ankles, they were a bit too long for Louis, he was at least 7 inches shorter than him. He slowly walked down the stairs and to the hall, finding Harry up against the TV remote that probably didn't want cooperate that day. He lifted his gaze up to Louis and smiled, walking toward him.

"I know I probably don't look so good, but I can't help it, your clothes are too big on me." Louis said, without taking a breath until he finished talking.

"You look perfect in my clothes, Lou. Ready to go?" Louis nodded, smiling. Harry grabbed his car's keys and then Louis' small hand, as they both walked out of Harry's flat along the driveway. "There's a huge mall, we'll easily find something you like. You're so tiny, we'll probably have to look for something in the children's department." Louis laughed quietly and started torturing his tail, he's never been as nervous as he now was. What would people think of him when they'll see his tail or his ears? You don't see an hybrid walking around in a mall everyday, do you? "Hey, don't be nervous and let your tail go, you'll hurt yourself if you keep tangling it." Harry said, his voice soft.

"How can I not be nervous right now, this is the first time I go shopping, there will be lots of people watching me."

"They won't."

"How can you say that? Oh c'mon, you surely would look at someone that has a tail and that's not a cat, Harry. Everyone would."

"They won't, Lou. They won't dare look at you, or say something about you, because if they would, then I'll show them with who they're up against."

\-------------------------

"I've never bought so many things, I swear." Louis laughed, carrying at least twenty bags full of clothes and shoes of any kind.

"And this is just the ten percent of the things you need, kitten." Harry smiled, ruffling Louis' brown fringe and sticking the key in the keyhole and opening the door. Louis just wanted to sprawl himself on his bed and fall asleep until the next day, but the low growling of his stomach made him change his mind. First of all, he would eat everything that was in Harry's kitchen, then he would sleep until next afternoon. "Someone's hungry."

Louis blushed softly and then nodded because, yes, he was starving. He stood around Harry for the whole time while he was cooking, stealing bits of cheese, slices of bread, when he was sure that Harry couldn't see him. When Harry proudly announced supper was ready, Louis ran to the table and licked his lips ehile Harry put his cheese omelette on his dish. "Bon appétit, kitten."

Harry laughed, watching as Louis ate everything he had in his plate in less than five seconds.

"Oh my God, I'm full." Louis said, throwing his head back and patting his belly with his hands. Harry grabbed Louis' and his own plate and out them in the sink, deciding that he could definetly do the washing up the next morning.

"Do you want to watch a film with me, if you're not too tired?" Harry asked, caressing Louis' ears in the same way he's done it the day he adopted Louis. The smaller boy nodded and Harry led him to the hall, then grabbed Love Actually, his favorite film, then laid on the couch near Louis, whose lids where already becoming heavy. Harry smiled fondly and pulled Louis in his arms, so he could rest his head on the taller boy's chest and sleep. Louis' tail kept wagging softly against Harry's leg, until Louis fell asleep and it stopped, staying still onto Harry's feet. When the film ended, Harry carefully lifted Louis and carried him in his room. Louis purred quietly when Harry nuzzled his face into the smaller boy's hair, making him smile. Harry turned on his heels and started walking out of Louis' room, but when he already had his left hand placed on the door's handle, he looked at Louis' tiny, small and fragile frame rising and lowering as he breathed, from the corner of his eye.

The curly haired man walked again to Louis' bed and lowered himself, kissing the boy's cheek. Louis wrapped his thin arms around Harry's neck and almost made the taller lad fall on top of him. Harry propped himself on his hands and buried his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Don't leave me." Louis whispered, his tail wagging weakly under the blankets. "Please, don't."

Harry sighed quietly and carefully hugged Louis, that almost disappeared into his arms. "I'm not gonna leave you, Lou." He felt Louis relax into his touch and smiled a small smile. "Never."

\-----------------------

Louis woke up in the middle of the night in a sweating, panting, and screaming mess. He suddenly wrapped his arms around himself like he was trying to hold all of his pieces together and the first thing that popped in his mind in that moment was sneaking in Harry's bed. Louis' nightmares were terrible and he hardly fell asleep again after one of those. He slowly opened Harry's bedroom door and silently walked to his bed: his duvet was crumpled against the footboard, and Harry was sprawled in the middle of the bed just in his black boxers. Louis looked at his inked, fit, perfect body and shivers ran down his spine as he brushed his fingertips along his arm, Harry's skin was incredibly warm and Louis didn't wait to curl up into Harry's side to feel all the pleasant heat of his body. Harry adjusted himself so one of his strong arms was wrapped around Louis' tiny waist andhis head could lay on Harry's chest. Louis let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, unconsciously intertwining his fingers to Harry's and slightly squeezing his hand as he tried to catch his breath after his nightmare.

"Whatever's haunting you, Lou," Harry's sleepy voice spoke. "Will never find you or get you, as long as I'm with you."

"Y-you promise?" Louis stuttered, frowning in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"I promise."

\----------------------------

Louis woke up with his face pressed against something warm and smooth. It definetly wasn't his pillow. Images of him sneaking into Harry's room after he had an awful nightmare flashed in his mind and he flinched with so much ardor he nearly fell of the bed.

"Got you, kitten." Harry said, smiling and grabbing Louis' arm, pulling the boy next to his hot body again. "Feeling any better?" Louis slowly nodded against Harry's skin.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I just... it scared me and I didn't want to sleep alone."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

Louis shook his head.

"Will you do so when you feel you can fully trust me, Lou?"

Louis nodded this time, wanting so bad to tell Harry he already fully trusted him. 

"Anyway, you didn't wake me up. I've never slept so well, actually. You remind me my old peluche I used to sleep with when I was younger and thunders and storms frightened me to death." Louis chuckled. He couldn't imagine someone looking as strong as Harry being scared by storms.

"Do I really look like a peluche?" Louis asked, rising an eyebrow at him. Harry just shrugged, smiling down at Louis.

"Yeah, sort of. A little, cuddly, furry peluche." Louis huffed, smiling at Harry. "With a pair of incredibly beautiful eyes."

Louis couldn't do anything but hug his tail and blush, buring his face even further into Harry's soft skin. "Stop it."

"Let's make a bet, hm?" Harry said, lifting Louis' chin with two of his long fingers. "I'm gonna tell you ten times a day your eyes are beautiful. If I can convince you, you'll have to admit you're actually the most beautiful person on earth. Otherwise, if you win the bet, I'll have to eat an entire bowl of dog's food. Okay?" 

Louis laughed, but nodded. He was surely going to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut yay

Louis lost it. The bet he and Harry made in that cold December's morning. Louis kinda fell under the attentions Harry gave him, and he decided he _had_ to give in.

"Okay, okay. You win. My eyes are beautiful." Louis said, exhausted, throwing his head back and spreading his arms like he was just waiting for something to hit him straight in his heart.

Almost like Harry did.

"Nope, not just your eyes." Harry said, kissing Louis' cheek and ruffling his hair. Louis huffed and buried his face between his hands and muttered something. "I can't hear what you're saying, kitten."

"Hmmpf."

Harry smiled fondly and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on Louis' temple. Louis' tail started to wig uncontrollably, like it always did when Louis felt extremely nervous, sad or when he was with Harry. The love he felt for the curly haired boy couldn't be described with words. "C'mon, admitt it."

Louis lifted his head from between his hands and took a deep breath, before speaking, carefully avoiding Harry's bright eyes. "Okay. I love you."

"I knew you- wait, what?" Harry's smile dropped from his face and if he could, Louis would've already ran out of the curly's flat. "Repeat it, repeat- repeat what you just said."

"I l-love you." Louis stuttered, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry."

Louis heard Harry's low 'ow', before being wrapped by a pair of strong arms. He suddenly curled up against Harry's chest, feeling his heartbeat being faster and faster along with his. Harry's long fingers lifted his chin up, making his blue eyes meet Harry's green ones; the curly haired boy smiled, his gaze locked on Louis' lips. "Let's make a bet."

"Oh shut the hell up." Louis grabbed Harry's face between his hands and crashed their lips. Harry didn't wait but suddenly started to kiss the smaller lad back, feeling Louis slightly smile on his lips. He parted his mouth a bit, letting Louis' tongue slip into his mouth and explore every single centimeter of his mouth. Louis felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt like they were flying everywhere inside him, reaching his heart and make it feel like it dropped in his lungs for a moment, then his brain started working and he realised that Harry first kissed him. Not bad, really not bad. Harry's big hands moved along Louis' thin thighs, lifting him up and carrying him upstairs, without breaking the kiss. Harry kicked the door open and put Louis on his unmade bed, standing above him, the boy's tail tickling his back. Harry slowly left a trail of kisses along Louis' shaped jaw, then went down on his neck and sucked a hickey, earning a small moan from Louis. 

"I'm not gonna touch you if you don't want me to." Harry whispered, looking at Louis straight into his eyes.

"You really talk too much sometimes." Louis huffed, smiling at Harry and rolling his eyes sarcastically. Harry kept going with his slow, pleasant torture. He started playing with the hem of Louis' oversized t-shirt before pulling it away and throwing it in a corner of the room. Louis' skin burn under Harry' lips soft touch, huffing out small moans, even purring when Harry hit his sweet spots. He closed his eyes as Harry started playing with one of his nipples, while softly biting on the other one. Harry's hand slowly ran along Louis' torso, reaching and unbuttoning his jeans. Louis kicked them off and shivered at the thought of what was going to happen. He's been with Harry just for five months so far, but it seemed like he's known him for ages and he was the only person he trusted. Louis pulled Harry's t-shirt above his head and he tossed it away, and Louis couldn't do anything but long stare at Harry's perfect body. Harry caressed Louis' cheek with the back of his hand before kissing him again, passionately.

"I madly love you too, kitten." Harry whispered, his voice deeper than usual, as he slighlty palmed Louis through the boy's boxers. Louis let out a breathy moan and a purring sound came out from the back of his throat.

"S-stop teasing, oh God." Louis breathed out, arching his back as Harry's hand found its way to Louis' member. Harry smirked when Louis shamelessly moaned out loud when he started moving his hand up and down the boy's length. "Ha-Harry."

"What, kitten?" Harry whispered, biting Louis' neck while moving his hand faster.

"M-more, oh God, m-more!" Harry smiled and abruptly stopped his hand's movements, slowly pulling Louis' boxers down his thighs and throwing them away, the boy's dick standing tall and heavy against his stomach, and leaking precum from the tip.

"Gonna make you feel good, kitten. Gonna make you feel so good you'll be begging me for more." Harry whispered seductively, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way along Louis' thighs down to his ankles, and then up again to the boy's hips. Louis was torturing one of his nipples, without taking his eyes off Harry, catching every movement the boy made, shivering in pleasure and letting out small moans and puffs of air. Harry swirled his tongue around Louis' tip and gently sucked at it, without taking Louis fully into his mouth.

"What a fucking tease you are." Louis whispered, his eyes closed, and a slight frown forming on his face. Harry grinned mischievously and grabbed both of Louis' legs, bringing them over his shoulders. He slowly traced the rim of Louis' virgin hole with his fingers, feeling Louis shiver under his touch. "Harry, please." Louis pleaded, his voice raspy and low. Harry's eyes darkened with lust and he slowly pushed one finger into Louis, trying not to hurt the smaller lad. Louis let out a small 'oh', and started to slowly jerk himself off while Harry added another finger, and scissored him.   
Harry slapped Louis' hands away from his member, and Louis just found it more thrilling. 

"No touching, kitten." Harry whispered, slopply kissing Louis' neck. "I want to make you _come."_

The way Harry said it, the way his voice deepened even further and the way he looked at Louis, made Louis feel like he could come undone at that precise moment, with him all spread open for Harry to see, his cock throbbing angrily against his tiny stomach, and the desire to own Harry all night long.Louis decided it was too much for him to handle when Harry hit that special bundle of nerves that made Louis almost _scream_ in pleasure. Harry grinned and angled his fingers so he hit that spot again, and again, and again, loving to watch as Louis writhed, yelped and moaned in pleasure as Harry kept teasing at that spot. The blue eyed boy used all the strength left in his body to roll on so he was now standing on top of Harry, the boy's long fingers still inside him. Louis smiled mischievously as he slipped Harry's fingers out of himself and started to unbutton Harry's skinny jeans, his gaze locked on the curly haired boy as he did so. Louis' tail was wagging uncontrollably as the boy slipped Harry's boxers down his thighs, tossing them away and focusing on Harry's hard member. Louis grabbed Harry's cock and slightly squeezed it, making the boy moan and throw his head back against his pillow; he slowlyparted his mouth, his eyes never leaving Harry, and took the curly's full length in his mouth, relaxing his throat as Harry started slowly pounding his hips against Louis' face as the boy blowed him and almost sent him in that lovely state of subconsciousness. Louis smirked as he felt the salty taste of Harry's precum hitting his tongue, telling him that yes, he was doing _fucking right_.   
Harry grabbed Louis' face when he felt he was going to come and stopped him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Louis shyly asked, and Harry shook his head, smiling lovingly.

"I promised I'd make you feel good, Lou." Harry hoarsely said, kissing the boy passionately, while lifting him up and placing him again on his bed, before spreading his legs a bit. He kissed Louis' hips, before reaching the chest of drawers where he kept a small bottle of lube and a pair of condoms.

"I don't want condoms." Louis said, grabbing Harry's hand as he was already slipping the red condom on his length.

"But Lou-"

"I need... I-I need to _feel_ you."

Harry groaned in response and threw the condom away, squirting a generous amount of lube on his dick, before lining himself to Louis' entrance. "Are you sure, Boo?"

Louis let out a moan and nodded frantically. Harry intertwined their hands as he slowly pushed his cock into Louis. The blue eyed boy arched his back and squeezed Harry's big hands, slowly feeling pain being blurred with pleasure as Harry kept pounding into him. After a few moments, Harry's room was full of sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans and heavy breaths, sounds of two lovers loving each other in the most beautiful way.  
Louis reached his high after Harry found his sweet spot again and hit it several times, he came yelling Harry's name and pulling the green eyed boy near him. Harry followed him, spilling his come into Louis.Harry cleaned himself and Louis up, then covered the small boy with his blankets, seeing that Louis' eyes clearly didn't want to stay wide open for another minute. The smaller boy curled against Harry's side as one of his arms wrapped around his small waist.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I love you, kitten."

"Will you still love me tomorrow?" Louis said, probably already half unconscious as he started to fall asleep.

Harry pecked his lips, holding Louis tight next to him, and humming an ancient lullaby against his temple. "I'll always love you."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbody  
> This is gonna be the last chapter, I want to say thank you to everyone that left kudos, bookmarks and comments on my story, love you all!! :) x

Louis realised he and Harry were going to get married in the precise moment he found himself standing in front of the priest, holding Harry's hands and looking at him, smiling so big his jaw hurt. But he couldn't care less.

\-------------------------------------

_"Lou?" Harry yelled. Louis threw his comic in a corner of the room him and Harry shared, and jumped off the bed, running downstairs and almost slipping ridiculously on the floor because of his socks - he never wore them, why the heck he decided to suddenly put those traps on? He found Harry looking for him in the kitchen, and jumped on his back, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. "Hey, kitten. Missed you so much."_

_Harry has been out an entire week due to his job, and now that he got home again, Louis realised how much he really missed him. "I missed you, too. I can smell pastries?" Harry chuckled, pulling a brown paperbag out of his suitcase. Louis climbed off Harry's back and tried to catch the bag the curly haired boy was holding above his head, too high for Louis to reach it. "Oh c'mon, I'm hungry!"_

_"Not yet, kitten. I got you something much better than a muffin." Harry smiled, ruffling the boy's hair._

_"Is it something that is really worth the wait? Because my muffins are deliciously good, and I'm really, really hungry." Louis said, following Harry as he kept talking about that new bakery which made incredibly good red velvet cupcakes and chocolate muffins, Louis' favourites. "Our backyard." Louis said, his voice flat._

_"Yeah."_

_"Your suprise for me, was our backyard."  
_

_"Yes."_

_"Give me my muffin."_

_Harry shook his head, and tried to pull something out of his jeans' pocket. Louis couldn't help but laugh when Harry started cursing at his skinnies for being so_ tight. _When he finally managed to pull that something out, Louis felt his hands start sweating and his jaw dropped: a small velvet box stood between Harry's big hands._ _The curly haired boy knelt in front of Louis, and the boy's blue eyes started watering._

_"I could've never imagined my life would've turned this way, honestly. When I got into that orphanage, six years ago, I was looking for someone to love like I've never been loved in my whole life, I had a lot of love to give, but I was alone. I needed someone to take care of, I needed someone who would make me feel complete. And I found this special, small, handsome boy, whose eyes can look straight into your soul, in the deepest corner of your heart. This boy, whose look in his eyes screamed that he needed to be loved for who he was, no matter if he had a tail, or if he had this cute ears he didn't want to clip anymore. That boy was, is, and will always be you, Lou. Now, my hands are_ _trembling terribly and I'm already crying, so... Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?"_

_Louis fell on his knees, his hands both over his mouth, and his cheeks wet with tears. He was half smiling, half crying his eyes out, and half trying to tell Harry that he was madly in love with him and yes, he obviously wanted to marry him. "Y-yes, Haz. Oh my God, yes!"_

_\----------------------------------_

"Louis, do you take Harry for your lawful wife (husband), to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Louis expected his voice to tremble, but the fond look Harry glanced at him, was enough to him to be sure of what he said. He was too focused on not to miss every single movement Harry's lips made while he said his "I do". And he surely blacked out when Harry leaned in to kiss him passionately, the butterflies flying everywhere inside him, and his heart skipping one, two, three, a thousand beats. Harry broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at Louis, intertwining their hands and running out of the small chapel, Harry's family occuping it almost entirely, sounds of hands clapping and whistling, hands occasionally patting his or Harry's back. They ran into their limo, kissing Louis again and smiling on the boy's lips.

"Are we really married, now?" Louis said, his blue eyes shining, while he looked at his gold ring on his finger. Harry tangled their fingers and kissed Louis' cheek, holding him tightly.

"Yes, we are. I finally found the part of me that was missing."

\---------------------------------

"Darcy Styles, how many times I told you not to draw on the walls?" Louis said, crossing his arms on his chest, and looking down at the little girl that stood there, her hands locked behind her back, traces of marking pen on her puffy hands and her left cheek. Her big, blue eyes shined mischievously as she let the marking pen slip from her hands, and kicked it away with a quick movement of her right foot.

"But daddy, I did nothing!" She said innocently, showing Louis her stained hands, her small tail swirling around her ankles.

"So, I suppose... that the couch grabbed your pen and drew on the same wall that daddy Harry cleaned just yesterday from the drawings some little ghost made?" Louis said, pecking his daughter's nose and making her chuckle. She suddenly jumped between Louis' arms, almost making both of them fall.

"Don't tell daddy Harry I did it again." She murmured against his dad's neck. Louis caressed her small, furry ears and kissed her hair. He just couldn't resist at his daughter's sweet voice.

"I'm not going to, puppy, I'll fix it before daddy Harry comes back home. Do you want to help me making cookies?" Darcy's face lit up and she smiled brightly, nodding frantically. She ran into the kitchen and climbed up a chair, grabbing the flour and the chocolate chips from a shelf. "Get off there, you little monkey." Louis laughed, hugging her and making her seat on the chair again.

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a cat!" She protested, crossing her arms on her tiny chest, a gesture that made her look exactly like her dad.

"No, _I_ am a cat. You're a little monkey." Louis said, leaving a bit of cookie dough on her nose. "Is it good?"

Darcy nodded and smiled, trying to steal another bit of it with one of her small fingers, when they heard the door rattling. "Daddy Harry!" She screamed, running out of the kitchen. Louis heard Harry's laugh and smiled by himself, sliding the cookies in the oven. He walked out of the kitchen and his heart melt when he saw Harry holding their small five years old daughter tightly against his chest, and kissing her hair several times.

"Someone's back." Louis smiled, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Harry's cheek. "We made cookies today."

"I can't wait to eat them! They're going to be delicious, for sure." Harry smiled, ruffling Darcy's hair.

"I'll check if they're ready!" She screamed, running back to the kitchen. Louis smiled as her tail wagged behind her and disappeared as she got into the room.

"Hey, kitten, don't I deserve a proper kiss?" Harry said, pouting his lower lip out. Louis huffed sarcastically and shook his head as he walked towards Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. "I missed my family so much."

"We missed you too... I missed you." Louis whispered. "Are you going to stay here for more than a week, this time?" Harry sighed, kissing Louis' forehead. Darcy appeared from the kitchen door again, and stopped in front of the two boys, looking at them and smiling, a bit of cookies dough on the side of her lips. Harry lifted her up and hugged Louis and their small daughter tightly. 

"I drew this for you." She said, handing Harry a small piece of paper. Louis grabbed it and smiled fondly, then handed it back to Harry. It portrayed them all, the Tomlinson-Styles family, with lots of small hearts and those that should've been flowers. 

Louis' and Harry's life wasn't the easiest, the most relaxed, or the most luxurious life ever, but if you'd meet them, you won't dare saying they're not happy. At the end of it all, they all had what they were looking for from the start. Happiness, family, and endless love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short im sorry ew


End file.
